


The Cold Wind

by tresa_cho



Series: 30_dogpile [12]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: 30_dogpile, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho





	The Cold Wind

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tresa_cho/pic/0000g39k/)

**Title** : The Cold Wind  
 **Author** : [](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/)**tresa_cho**  
 **Moresome** : Hikari/Daisuke/Takeru/Ken  
 **Fandom** : Digimon 02  
 **Themeset** : #16, Blood-stained Snow; Jamie's theme  
 **Rating; Warnings** : PG-13; nakedness, near death situations, a dogpile

“Hang on, Daisuke, just hang on,” Ken grit his teeth to stop the chattering and nearly bit through his tongue. He set his teeth more carefully and shifted his grip on Daisuke’s wrist.

“Ngghhh…” Daisuke moaned in response, barely lifting his legs anymore.

“Daisuke, stay awake,” Ken grunted, hefting Daisuke higher on his shoulder, carrying more of the boy’s weight.

“Ngah,” Daisuke retorted smartly. Ken threw a worried glance at him. His pale face hung down so Ken couldn’t see it. Ken didn’t need to see it. He knew how pale Daisuke was, and that his lips were turning blue from the cold. He supposed his own lips were blue, but he couldn’t feel them, anymore than he could feel his nose, or the ice trails stinging his cheeks where his eyes had watered from the wind, or his fingers. The only evidence that Daisuke was still in his grip was that Daisuke was not lying bleeding in the snow several hundred steps back. In fact, the only warmth Ken could manage to feel was Daisuke’s blood seeping through his shirt and down both their thighs.

“Daisuke!” Ken gasped as Daisuke stumbled and dragged them both down into the snow. Ken’s fingers felt like they were breaking when he tore his hand from around Daisuke’s wrist. He turned Daisuke onto his back with some difficulty.

“Daisuke.” His teeth chattered so hard he could barely speak. His entire body shook like Tokyo during an earthquake, and his hands were frozen in claw like grips. Daisuke’s eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling in sharp, staccato breaths. One hand clutched tightly his side, where the blood still raced out, staining the snow a deep, painful red.

Ken bent his head over his knees, trying not to cry and failing miserably. The frigid wind stung the fresh water, freezing the tears almost faster than they could fall from his cheeks.

This was all his fault.

He was the one who had insisted they go through an unprotected gate. The hackers were hitting every single gate they could get their hands on these days, and no trip to the digital world was without dangers. Ken and Daisuke had been separated from Takeru and Hikari the moment they held their Digivices to the computer screen. He should have known better.

It was his fault, and Daisuke was going to die.

Ken struggled to his feet, unable to feel anything anymore. They weren’t dressed for this weather. They had been dumped somewhere in the arctic of the Digital World, and they were only in jeans and light jackets. Immediately on the other side of the portal, a Virus had been waiting for them. It had destroyed the portal and attacked them. Daisuke had pushed him out of the way, and they had managed to escape. Only when Daisuke collapsed a few meters later did Ken realize how badly injured the boy was.

That had been more than half an hour ago. He didn’t know how much longer they could last, with Daisuke bleeding as he was and the temperatures below freezing.

He stretched aching fingers towards Daisuke, intent on heaving him to his feet and dragging him if he had to, when the ground beneath his feet gave and he was plunged into icy water.

The shock tore his breath away, and he immediately started choking. Before his lungs could fill, a hand gripped the front of his shirt and _yanked_ and suddenly he was breathing air, gasping and vomiting water over blood-stained snow. He leaned on the bit of ice that hadn’t broken, lungs heaving, Daisuke’s hand twisted in the cloth of his soaked shirt.

Daisuke couldn’t pull him out, he wasn’t strong enough, and Ken couldn’t move no matter how hard he tried. His legs were gone, he felt sure of it, and this had to be one of the most horrible ways to die. Cold and unable to feel Daisuke’s radiating warmth one last time. Daisuke fell unconscious, unable to remove his frozen hand from Ken’s shirt, and Ken felt so tired he might have to take a nap.

The last thing he remembered was Hikari desperately screaming his name.

…*…

Searing pain ripped through his legs and arms and everything else (including his nose) and he moaned. The moan brought an excited gasp, a shifting of cloth, and painful pressure on the bits of him that pricked with agony. He thrashed, but that only increased the pain, and the soothing voice in his ear seemed so sure, so happy, so calm…

A hand pressed to his forehead and he slowly opened his eyes to see Takeru’s worried blue eyes staring down at him. And, a little further down, Takeru’s bare chest. Ken blinked and flushed, his eyes quickly returning to Takeru’s face.

“You’re awake,” Takeru breathed. Ken nodded. Takeru collapsed atop him, and Ken realized in that moment that he was _completely naked_ under a thick, heavy blanket. He couldn’t squirm for fear of making the pain worse, so he ignored the fact bravely. “We didn’t think we had made it in time,” Takeru whispered into Ken’s neck, making the skin there tingle oddly.

“We?” Ken glanced to his other side and came face to face with Daisuke’s nose. He jerked, surprised, and saw the top of Hikari’s head resting atop Daisuke’s chest, poking out from under the blanket. Her hand rested between Takeru and Ken’s stomach, and Daisuke’s legs were tangled in Ken’s and Takeru’s. In fact, all four of them were pretty much tangled up.

Hot tears slicked across his skin as Takeru lifted his head and drew trembling fingers over Ken’s face. “You were so cold, and you were barely breathing.” Ken watched firelight flicker across sweat gathered at Takeru’s temple and throat. The boy must be roasting.

“I’m not dead?” Ken asked, his throat sore. Tears started down Takeru’s cheeks again. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Dammit Ken.” He sniffled, running the back of his hand over his eyes and choking back a sheepish laugh. “I haven’t cried since I was eight.” Ken’s eyes went wide.

“He’s telling the truth,” Hikari murmured drowsily, shifting and burying deeper under the blanket. Ken ignored the tingling in his arms, reached up for Takeru and pulled him down, kissing his forehead tenderly and holding the shaking boy close. Takeru’s lips found his throat, opening and breathing hot and desperate against his skin. “Daisuke, do you hurt?” Hikari whispered.

Ken glanced over Takeru’s head and saw Daisuke’s eyes open. Daisuke grinned weakly and drew his hand through her hair. He looked at Ken. “You made it.” His eyes were deadly serious. Ken wondered how Daisuke had felt when he broke through the ice _and hadn’t been able to do anything_.

Takeru shifted so Ken and Daisuke could touch foreheads. “I’m sorry,” Ken murmured.

“Let’s not do that again,” Daisuke breathed. Ken closed his eyes and nodded.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, it was my fault, I shouldn’t have let you go through without any protection. I didn’t think the hackers could reach this far, it was a school computer I never thought, never imagined they would have the audacity to--”

“Ken.”

Ken shut his mouth quickly. Daisuke pinned him with a hard stare. “It wasn’t your fault. You could never have stopped what happened. We’re alive, and that’s what matters.”

“How’s your side?” Ken asked, his voice so soft Daisuke almost didn’t hear it.

“No pain. I feel like playing a game. Taketo, want to go for a run?”

“It’s Takeru, you idiot. We very nearly had to cut your legs off and you’re talking about playing soccer? You’re insane, Daisuke.”

“Oh, is that what that tingling is?” Daisuke blinked.

“No, love, that’s just me,” Hikari muttered from under the blankets. Daisuke broke into a vibrant flush, and as Takeru laughed, his hands found Ken’s hair. Ken closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. He drifted off again, secure and warm with Takeru’s weight pressing on him and the knowledge that they were all alive.  



End file.
